Fazbear's Fight
Fazbear's Fight is a RPG game made by FazbearFreak. It is based on the battle mechanics seen in FNaF World, but more fledged out. Story Are you ready for Fazbear's Fight? Control tons of characters from the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise (and beyond), level them up, and devastate your opponents! With tons of fighters available, there's a team for any player! After you defeat your foes, spend your FazTokens in the Shop! You can buy Bytes to aid you in battle, as well as new characters. Finally, you can create your own league, where you can recruit fellow players and have epic League Wars! Can you rise among the rest as the best player? Characters The player can have three characters in their party. All of them have attacks from FNaF World. However, there are some changes: * "Gift Boxes" has been nerfed, will only revive one KO'd character per use, and never give any character a second life. * "Slasher" has been nerfed, giving it a 1/15 chance for an insta-kill. Store When the player wins battles, they can buy items in the shop with the FazTokens they earn. Bytes The player can buy a random Byte for 250 FazTokens. They can use a Byte in battle to aid them. However, a Byte can only be used in three battles before disappearing. Characters Every day, three random characters will be available for purchase in the shop for 1000 FazTokens each. Also, the player can buy a random character out of all characters for 500 FazTokens. However, if the player gets a character they already own, they will receive no reward, making this feature risky late in the game. Profile Pictures The player can buy a new profile picture for their account in the shop. Each picture costs 100 FazTokens. Challenge Chances One Challenge Chance costs 100 FazTokens. Get FazTokens There are a few ways to get FazTokens outside of battles. Special Events Summer Start-Up (June 5th-June 12th, 2017) During this time, all new players can earn two new characters and 2,500 FazTokens when they sign up for the game. XP is also doubled. Double XP Weekend #1 (July 8th-9th, 2017) During this time, XP is doubled. FNaF 4's Second Birthday Party (July 23rd-29th, 2017) All players who log in during this time will receive Nightmare Freddy for free, and any player who already has him gets 1,500 FazTokens. FNaF's 3rd Birthday (August 1st-8th, 2017) All players who log in during this time will earn three random rewards: * A random character * 1,500 FazTokens * A random Byte * 3 Challenge Chances * 'Jackpot '(A random character, 3,000 FazTokens, 3 Bytes, and 3 Challenge Chances) XP is also doubled during this time. Double XP Weekend #2 (August 19th-20th, 2017) During this time, XP is doubled. Double XP Weekend #3 (September 23rd-24th, 2017) During this time, XP is doubled. Double XP Weekend (October 21st-22nd, 2017) During this time, XP is doubled. Challenges Challenges are events that cost 1 Challenge Chance to play. Leagues Creating a League In order to create a league, a player must be at least Level 8 and have 7,500 FazTokens. Once a league is created, players can either recruit players by username, or recruit players without a league after fighting them. League Battles The leader of a league can invite another league to a battle. If both leagues agree, they will have seven days to fight each other. The league with the most wins is the victor of the battle and gets a League Trophy. League Leaderboard The League Leaderboard has three categories: * Most members * Most League Trophies * Highest Level (all users' levels combined) Fredbear's Friendly Advice On the loading screen, Fredbear gives the player a random bit of advice. The Final Battle The Final Battle can be played when the player is Level 50. When the battle begins, a shadowy bear will approach the player and say: "You've come far to make it here. Now, let's see if it was all worth it." The player will have to fight the bear's first team: # Freddy # Foxy # Spring Bonnie After defeating the party, the bear will say: "Welp, guess we gotta amp things up." The bear will send out a second team: # Funtime Freddy # Funtime Foxy # Shadow Bonnie After defeating the second party, the bear will say: "Alright, no more messing around. This is the end." The bear will send out his third and final team: # Nightmare Freddy # Nightmare Foxy # Springtrap After this party is defeated, the bear will speak again: "Welp, you took out my teams. I guess you're worthy after all. Time to show you who I really am." The shadowy bear will become more light, revealing him to be FazbearFreak, the creator of the game. He will look at the player with a confused expression and say: "Well, what did you expect?" The player will be sent back to the menu with 7,000 FazTokens, 7 Challenge Chances, and a new character. This is the battle theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jRnpUKHCTg Trivia * A story mode was originally planned for this game. * The characters would originally be able to upgrade their moves to stronger ones, but this idea was scrapped. * Category:Games